As mobile Internet technology undergoes rapid development, and smart mobile terminal devices become widespread, an increasing number of applications (abbreviated as “apps”) has been developed for mobile terminals. Apps introduced for e-commerce platforms are among the most commonly installed and used apps. These apps enable users to browse products, conduct online transactions, and perform other such operations using mobile phones or other mobile devices. Apps have made shopping much easier for users.
However, further improvement of the utility of a particular app is needed if a particular app could provide users with convenience in areas other than core functions thereof such as product browsing and online transactions. An improvement in the utility of the particular app in turn would further increase the installation and use rates of the app. For example, an app could provide a user with an order record of already purchased products. Such information would help the user to check on which orders have already been generated, the status of each order, and the like.
Some existing apps may provide users with an order record. Users are typically required to launch such functionality through a specific entrance (e.g., a button in the main interface). In response to selection of the specific entrance, the app according to the related art displays the user's order record on a page. The order record displayed by the app according to the related art generally is presented in the form of a list that includes the name, the price, the order issue date and time, and the order status of the product objects corresponding to each order. In addition, existing apps typically allow a user to click any item within the list to view order details specific thereto.
However, in such an approach to viewing order records, the records are displayed to the user only when the user launches such functionality through a specific entrance. In other words, the user will have to execute at least one operation such as clicking if the user wants to acquire the information. In addition, if a traditional listing or other such approach is employed on a mobile terminal, which is characterized by a relatively small screen, then less overall information is displayed as a result of the relatively small screen of the mobile terminal. Viewing of the order information will thus be adversely affected.